


How Long? by Bearcina Fanart

by whatswronglittlefellow



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 07:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21424114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatswronglittlefellow/pseuds/whatswronglittlefellow
Summary: A piece of fanart of user Bearcina’s fanfic How Long?
Relationships: OC/OC
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	How Long? by Bearcina Fanart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bearcina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearcina/gifts).
  * Inspired by [How Long?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20769605) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 


End file.
